


La tercera es la vencida

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avenging Spider-man #13, Blood, Cliche, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Montaña del mal, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pero solo así funcionan ellos, Rough Kissing, Self-jealousy?, Snow, Superior Spider-Man - Freeform, Swearing, The Inferior Deadpool, Tony no soporta nada, corto, spoilers?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade recibió su marca de alma a los seis años, una pregunta especial que deseaba con toda su alma oír.</p><p>Peter se encontró, a su corta edad, tratando de descifrar que clase de persona lo llamaría Sweetums.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Ese soulmate AU que nadie nunca pidió xD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Muy cortito, pero que tendrá continuación. Pronto sabrán el porque del título :D

Pasó justo cuando Wade cumplió seis años, de un día para otro. Cualquier otro niño estaría feliz de tener al fin las palabras que lo unirían a su alma gemela; una lástima que el rubito no fuera cualquier otro niño. durante semanas se negó a ver lo que estaba escrito en su muñeca y, cuándo los otros chicos en la escuela le preguntaban, él fingía que aquella marca aún no existía.

Fue una noche, y después de una fuerte golpiza que le habían propinado sus padres, que decidió ver su “marca de alma” (como solían llamarla la mayoría de la gente).

"¿Estás bien?"**

Esa eran las palabras grabadas en su tierna carne. Al leerlas, sintió un nudo en la garganta y empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

-No…- susurró quedito antes de cerrar los ojos.

___________________

Desde el primer momento que leyó la palabra que había aparecido en su tobillo, Peter supo que su alma gemela sería… peculiar, por decirlo de alguna forma. Además, pensándolo detenidamente, le sería más fácil identificar a su persona especial, llegado el momento.

"Sweetums"*

No era como si muchas personas usaran tal palabra a diario. O al menos eso esperaba.

-Creo que es muy tierno- le dijo una vez tía May, mientras le preguntaba que demonios significaba aquella palabra- es algo así como… la persona más increíble jamás existente, a quien amo.

Un pequeño sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas ante la explicación de su adorada tía. Pensar que su alma gemela lo consideraría la persona más increíble del mundo le llenaba el corazón de un calorcito muy rico.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter llega a sus hermosos doce años. De ahi, todo se va al carajo.

Después de que el primer día en la secundaria fue encerrado en su casillero por Flash Thompson, el castaño se resignó a que (al menos en los siguientes tres años), no encontraría a su alma gemela. No cuando todo lo que escuchaba eran insultos y apodos despectivos todos los días.

Aun así, cada noche antes de dormir, miraba con cierta esperanza la curiosa palabra grabada en su tobillo, anhelando poder conocer pronto a la persona que estaba destinada a amar y a amarlo.

La noche en que su “mejor amigo” lo puso boca abajo en el suelo de su habitación y le bajó los pantalones, fue la noche a partir de la cual deseo con toda su alma jamás encontrar a su otra mitad.

________________________

Esta era la octava vez en dos semanas que el director había mandado llamar a sus padres, cómo si después de todo este tiempo, el anciano ese no hubiera entendido que aquellas dos personas que le habían dado la vida jamás se molestarían en atender otros asuntos que no fueran alcohol o peleas.

Luego de esperar por un par de horas, el viejo director se apiadó de él y lo dejó ir a casa. Wade soltó una risita despectiva al salir de la oficina. como si ese infierno pudiera llamarse “casa”. 

Caminó lentamente hacia donde, estaba seguro, le darían una paliza peor que la de la semana pasada. Suspiró resignado mientras se subía las mangas del sueter y veía aquella pregunta que esperaba con ansías escuchar.

Ya era de noche cuando llegó a la entrada de su “querido” hogar. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando un horrible dolor de cabeza lo paralizó al instante. Fue cosa de un par de minutos, pero el rubio se vio obligado a retroceder unos pasos y vomitar sobre las petunias de su madre.

-Genial- susurró al tiempo que limpiaba los rastros de bilis con la orilla de su sudadera. Entonces algo llamó su atención- ¡¡¿P-pero qué demonios?!!

En su muñeca, su marca de alma se volvía de un rojo sangre y las letras pasaban de ser casi perfectas a retorcidos garabatos.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade encuentra a alguien especial. Peter es feliz con una maravillosa persona... pero...  
> El momento que llevaría a Wade a ser Deadpool.  
> El día en que Spiderman perdería todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, un capitulo muy cortito. Prepárense, porque estos dos se encontraran en el siguiente capitulo!!!

La primera vez que Vanessa y él se vieron, el rubio deseo con todo su corazón que las primeras palabras que le dijera fueran ese “¿Estás bien?” que aún seguía grabado en su muñeca. “Eres algo raro” fue lo que salió de sus hermosos labios, pero a Wade no le importó; desde ese momento había decidido que la rubia sería su alma gemela.

Salieron durante un año entero y la vida no podía ser más feliz para el ojiazul, quién planeaba la cita perfecta para pedirle matrimonio a la joven mutante, imaginando la boda de sus sueños y una vida apacible, lejos de su actual trabajo como mercenario. Teniendo su final feliz.

Y entonces, una llamada del doctor, los resultados de un examen de sangre y un sobre amarillo con una terrible sentencia: cáncer.

____________________________

Gwen le mostró su marca de alma cuando tenían un par de meses juntos; “¿Cuánto por la mesa?” se leía en su talón derecho. Ambos se rieron toda la noche, imaginando escenarios de cómo la rubia encontraría a su otra mitad. Cuando él le enseñó la palabra grabada en su tobillo, ella entrecerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué significa?

-No importa…- contestó quedamente el castaño-… solo es una palabra

-Es muy peculiar… apuesto que será fácil reconocer a tu alma gemela cuando la conozcas

-Bueno, al menos yo no me llevaré una sorpresa cuando me pregunten por una mesa en medio de New York.

-¡Muy gracioso Parker!- ambos se miraron a los ojos y una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica- pero mientras eso pasa…

-… tu y yo hasta el final Gwen…- contestó en un susurro antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

Una semana después, el Green Goblin hizo su espectacular aparición.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién dijo que caminar como gente decente durante una casi glaciación era buena idea?

El inmenso frío que se sentía en New York era bastante inusual, y el oji avellana estaba seguro que cierto dios asgardiano tenía algo que ver (si la jauría de enormes lobos de la semana pasada era una pista). Y lo que era peor, Jameson lo había mandado llamar para una junta urgente. Urgente el aneurisma que un día le daría al viejo amargado, si seguía así.

El castaño soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras terminaba de ponerse las ropas más abrigadoras que poseía y maldecía mentalmente los berrinches de Loki, la explotación de Jameson y su mala suerte.  Este era un día perfecto para aplastarse en el sillón con una taza de chocolate caliente, una enorme cobija y las primeras tres temporadas de Friends. No para ver a su jefe gritar hasta el punto del desmayo (de sus empleados, claro está).

-Y apenas es martes- cerró la puerta del apartamento y se colocó sus audífonos, subiendo el volumen de su celular al máximo- por lo menos hay calefacción en la oficina…

Y con ese “alegre” pensamiento en mente, se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el edificio del Daily Bugle.

_____________________________

[Hace un montón de frío]

<Se me congela el pepino>

[Que vulgar eres… en serio…]

“Eso sono todo raro, por favor caja amarilla, no lo vuelvas a decir”

<Tsk, todo es culpa de la autora, yo solo sigo sus designios>

[Me pregunto cuando escribirá ese fic Alfa/Beta/Omega que pensó el otro día]

“¡Oh!, ¡Oh! ¡¡yo quiero una enchilada y sexo sin control!!”

<[¡¡Oh yeah, nena!!]>

-Esa es la buena vida~~- empezó a dar pequeños saltitos, sin importarle que la gente lo viera raro… más de lo que ya lo veían por su rostro cubierto de cicatrices- no como ahora, que está más congelado que el corazón de Thanos.

<Eso pasa cuando solo nos cubrimos con una chamarra, una bufanda y un par de guantes, como si fuera marzo, no la próxima glaciación>

[Bueno, no es como que supiéramos que alguna entidad cósmica iba a congelar toda Manhattan]

-Como sea~, si no nos damos prisa no alcanzaremos el desayuno feliz de Burger King- sacó de entre sus ropas unos audífonos de botón y se los puso mientras esquivaba a una viejita- juro que New York es el único lugar donde no sabes si temerle a los supervillanos o a las abuelitas que salen a comprar

[Más información, hoy en el noticiero de las once]

<¡Volvemos contigo DJPool!>

-¡¡Y ahora, una de mis canciones favoritas!! ¡¡Barbie Girl!!

Riendo como el maniático que a veces era, le subió a todo el volumen de su Ipod y entró al subterráneo, bailando mientras caminaba. De sobra esta decir que las personas a su alrededor se alejaban como si tuviera la plaga o algo peor.

______________________

A pesar de que la última semana la temperatura había bajado peligrosamente, ni un solo copo de nieve había caído del cielo, por lo cual, no era de extrañar que nadie esperara la intensa nevada que en unos pocos minutos azotó la ciudad. Si antes las calles estaban semidesiertas, ahora ni una sola alma se veía alrededor; excepto por los autos que seguian atorados en el tráfico neoyorquino.

El castaño se encogió más en sí mismo, mientras corría lo más rápido posible por la acera. Si no se apresuraba, Jameson lo despellejaría vivo, tormenta apocalíptica de nieve o no.

-Diablos, diablos, diablos. Sabía que caminar como gente normal era mala idea- estaba por llegar a la esquina de la cuadra, cuando su sentido arácnido pareció volverse loco- No, no, no, no, no…

Intentó detenerse, pero su velocidad sumada a los resbaloso del piso terminó en algo tan simple como estrellarse contra la persona que en ese momento aparecía frente a él. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, en una maraña de brazos y piernas, parcialmente cubiertos por la nieve.

[¿Qué demonios?]

<¿Nos acaba de arrollar un camión de dieciséis ruedas o que?>

-¿Estás bien?- como pudo, el castaño logró zafar sus brazos de debajo de las piernas del otro (¿cómo carajos había pasado eso?)- Mier… lo siento tanto…ouch…

Con mucho esfuerzo el mercenario se incorporó sobre unos de sus codos y fue recibido con la gloriosa vista de un redondito trasero enfundado en un par de ajustados jeans. De repente, la persona a quién pertenecían semejantes bombones se dio la vuelta y el mayor se vio obligado a levantar la mirada.

<Fiuuuuuu ¿que tenemos aqui?>

[Que ojos, que pestañas, que mejillas y que labios~ si fueramos Rembrandt te pintariamos en nuestra cama~]

-Sweetums, puedes chocar conmigo las veces que quieras~

[Nos está hablando…. quizá sería bueno que nos quitaramos los audi… ¡¡¡espera!!! ¿dijiste sweetums?]

<Es rudo decir sweetcheeks en la primera cita>

-Caja amarilla tiene razón-

[¡¡Esto no es una cita!!]

<Es cierto, con nuestra cara, ni las piedras saldrían con nosotros>

-Vaya forma de matar la pasión

[¡¡¡Equis!!!]

Peter miró fijamente al otro hombre que seguía tirado en el piso hablando consigo mismo, sin prestarle atención. Genial, le había dado al pobre una concusión. O un derrame. Bravo Parker, primer día que te transportas como un neoyorquino común y corriente y terminas dejando a un pobre civil más loco de lo que ya estaba (porque todo mundo sabe que la gente en New York está un poco tocada, con o sin superhéroes).

-¡Realmente lo siento!- se levantó de un salto y se sacudió la ropa- de verdad, espero que estes bien. No era mi intención chocarte, ¿está todo bien? ¿Ningun hueso roto? Con gusto te llevaría al hospital más cercano pero es algo tarde y mi jefe me matará si no llego en…- sacó su celular, miró la hora y palideció al instante- … en menos de cinco minutos. Maldición, en serio, perdona, debo irme. ¡Lo siento!

[Hey, par de tarados, está diciendo algo]

<Mentira, solo está moviendo la boca>

[Y lo hace muy muy rápido]

<Jojojojo imagina que haga eso pero con nuestro pe…>

[¡¡Qué te calles hombre!!]

<Jo, nunca me dejas divertirme… ¡hey! se está alejando>

-¿Eh, cómo?- el mercenario por fin puso atención a su entorno, solo para ver alejarse al precioso chico de sus sueños- Odio que te vayas, pero realmente me alegra verte de espaldas~

[Eso fue estúpido]

-¡Dejame ser!

<Como sea, se fue y ni le preguntamos su nombre>

-¡Todo por su culpa, cajas del mal!

[¿Nosotros? Tu y tu atención de un niño en crack]

-Hush, silencio, ¡¡¡mute!!!!- soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, mirando por dónde el chico se había ido- no es como que lo volvamos a ver.

[Una suerte para él]

<Somos un desastre andante>

-¿Qué no oyeron que se callaran?- negó varias veces y se dio la vuelta. Por una extraña razón, sentía su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza- creo que me está dando un ataque cardíaco.

<[No sería la primera vez~]>


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypno Hustler aparece en escena y las cosas se empiezan a tornar demasiado surrealistas, no solo para Spider-man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignoren los saltos temporales tan random... es con propositos científicos...
> 
> Algunos de los diálogos son iguales a los de Avenging Spider-man 13, si no lo has leído…. ¿qué esperas?

_Desde tiempos muy antiguos, la búsqueda del alma gemela ha sido la máxima meta del ser humano. Sin embargo, es muy común el no reconocer a la otra mitad, ya sea por desconocimiento o a propósito._

_Es por esto, que la vida tiene una forma de unir a las personas que están destinada a estar juntas. Una vez que las marcas de alma han sido expresadas por primera vez, si la pareja no ha aceptado (de nuevo, consciente o inconscientemente) la llamada de las misma, estos están irremediablemente obligados a repetirlas una y otra vez, hasta que ambas almas conozcan y acepten el lazo que los unen._

_En el caso de aquellas personas, cuya alma gemela ha muerto, su marca de alma desaparecerá en cuanto…_

Cerró el libro de un golpe y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, ¿por qué demonios estaba leyendo su viejo libro de secundaria? Estaba seguro que se había perdido en la infinidad del espacio. O que el perro de los Inhumanos se lo había comido.

[¿No lo quemamos junto con nuestro viejo apartamento en Ottawa?]

<Esas cosas aguantan un montón>

-Como sea… - agarró una de sus katanas y empezó a apuñalar uno de los cojines- … hoy tenemos un trabajo especial. El tipo que nos contactó está en la cárcel y nos prometió hipnotizarnos para que nuestro corazón se detenga indefinidamente~

[Oh, el sueño dorado de nuestra vida hecho realidad]

<Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este trabajo>

-¡Hush! Vamos a ver a nuestro cliente y ver a quién dejaremos no-vivo~

  
_________________________

Todo estaba mal, se supone que solo llevaría a Spider-man con ese hipnotista del enorme afro y recibiría su pago en dulce, dulce muerte eterna. Pero ahora, él chiflado ese lo estaba obligando a dispararle a Spidey, ¡contra su voluntad!

-¡¡Deadpool!! ¡Resiste!

[No podemos detenernos]

-Ugh, así es como  Lindsay Lohan debe sentirse…

  
_________________________

Entraron a la celda de Hypno Hustler, listos para llevar a cabo su plan. Sostuvo con fuerza al mercenario, haciendo lo posible por no empalarlo más en su propia katana. ¿Dios,como es que ésta era su vida? Primero tener a Deadpool dentro de su cabeza, luego ser inducido a creer que los guardias de la prisión eran sus viejos enemigos, y ahora tener que cambiar de uniforme con Wilson para poder detener al señor Afro-ochentero.

-Tengo tu premio Hustler…. ¡ahora paga!

[Wow, no sabíamos que Spidey pudiera sonar tan amenazador]

<Hasta me moje los pantalones>

[¡¡Volviste!!]

“¡Silencio, no podemos arruinar el plan!”

[Ok, pero creo que ya empezó con su malévolo discurso de victoria]

<Ugghhh>

-¡Error número uno!- dijo el más jóven y esa fue la señal que necesitaba para patear al Hypno (el malo, no el pokémon)

-¿Error número dos?

-Gastar tu dinero en lindo equipamento, cuando, simplemente cambiando nuestros trajes…- soltó al mercenario y le dio una patada en la quijada al pelinegro- … te hicimos creer que yo era Deadpool…

-¡¡Y viceversa!!- finalizó el otro con un derechazo que lo noqueó.

Una vez que el villano de turno cayó al suelo, solo quedaba tratar de arreglar todo este embrollo lo más posible. Borrar las cintas de seguridad, asegurarse que Deadpool no dijera nada sobre su identidad secreta y quitarse ese traje que olía chistoso. ¿Cómo es que esta era su vida?

-¿Estás bien?- con cuidado quitó la espada que aún atravesaba el pecho del mayor

-Sí, sí- se llevó una mano a la herida para checar si aun estaba sangrando- mi factor de regeneración se encargará de todo.

[Solo un poco de dolor]

<¿Nos podremos quedar con el traje?>

[Yo creo que sí, Spidey es un buen tipo y eso]

<¡Hasta nos preguntó si estábamos bien!>

[…]

<…>

<[¡¡¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?!!!]>

-¿Qué dijiste?- el mercenario estaba seguro que había escuchado mal. Tenia que ser asi.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que vayas por la vida sabiendo mi identidad.

-No, yo no… me hiciste ver para otro lado cuando nos cambiamos de máscara

[Esto no puede estar pasando]

<Debe ser una broma de mal gusto, tiene que serlo>

-De todas formas, no te hará mal un tiempo encerrado… por eso de engañarme, traicionarme e intentar matarme… pasa todos los jueves, pero.. ¿qué puedo decir? Soy un poquito vengativo- tomó los lentes de Hypno Hustler con una telaraña y los puso frente al antihéroe- ¡que te la pases bien!

-Espera Sweetu…- todo se volvió de color rosa y antes de caer al suelo, en un estado de alucinación bastante retro solo pudo pensar “Spider-man es mi alma gemela… “

<[Joder....]>


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el ser un fantasma nunca fue tan revelador para Peter. Al menos no es el único con problemas para aceptar la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos de los dialogos están tomados directamente de The Inferior Deadpool, si no lo has leido… ¿qué esperas?
> 
> Cortito como yo xD… van tres… de tres?

VI.

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde el incidente con Hypno Hustler pokemon psiquico y aún no podía creer la revelación que tuvo. Es que era imposible que algo así pasara en su vida… aunque quizá, conociendo al universo, esta era otra forma de burlarse de él.

-Pero insisto que es un error… ¿no se supone que son las primeras palabras que se dicen? Spidey y yo nos hemos dicho muchísimas cosas antes de nuestro pequeño altercado con super afro de los ochenta

[Es un buen punto… pero queda un pequeño detalle… ¿quién en nuestra jodida vida nos ha preguntado si estamos bien?]

<¡¡Yo te diré!! ¡solo Spidey!>

-¡Ok! Aunque eso fuera verdad, ¡lo cuál no es!, ¿qué tal si sólo es una confusión? Insisto en que Spidey pay no es mi alma gemela… Si no, él también habría tenido su momento de “¡¡Holly molly!! ¡¡Estoy destinado al super genial Deadpool!!”

<¿Y si él no se dio cuenta?>

[cierto, cierto… no sabemos cuál es la marca que tiene él… ¿qué tal si no nos escuchó cuando la dijimos?]

<Y nosotros no la escuchamos cuando él la dijo…>

-Explíquense- frunció el ceño, bastante intrigado

[Bueno, la primera vez que hablamos con Spider-man, hubo explosiones y él estaba persiguiendo a un villano clase C]

<Es muy fácil no oír cosas cuando ese tipo de situaciones se presentan>

-Me gusta su teoría, pero ¡nah! Creo que ya no les daré chocolate, se ponen muy conspirativos- hizo un puchero y miró por la ventana.

La vista de New York desde ahí era realmente imponente, aunque no pudo disfrutarla por mucho. Una robusta y seria agente se acercó a él, seguido de un tipo que parecía salido del reparto de Corazón Valiente.

_________________________________

Otto miró con apatía las ruidosas calles de la ciudad, aburrido hasta la médula. A su lado, la azulina figura de Peter solo resoplaba molesto. De todo lo que podía pasarle, cambiar de cuerpo con Octavius no estaba en su lista.

‘Y tus gustos musicales son demasiado finos… lo aceptaría si hubiera algo de rock o punk… pero nooooo, pura música clásica de autores que ni sus madres conocen’- le sacó la lengua al otro, aunque con el mismo resultado de siempre- ‘me pregunto si alguien se dará cuenta… qué digo… les tomó como meses descubrir que Cap era un Skrull’

El mayor entrecerró los ojos, como si hubiera escuchado algo, pero muy lejos. Peter solo rodó los ojos por enésima vez y se cruzó de brazos. Esta sería una no-existencia muy problemática.

______________________________

Deadpool tomó a Batroc por la pierna y lo azotó contra el suelo. Otto por su parte, se encargaba de los esbirros de Daniel, y Peter, bueno, él veía la acción desde atrás de su cuerpo. De repente la pelea se detuvo cuando el mismísimo Gump apareció trás ellos, con monólogo del mal incluido

-¡Vetis dice “Hola” y también, “se acabó el tiempo”! - el mercenario le apuntó con su arma, bastante enojado.

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA!- Otto sintió su sentido arácnido titilar con fuerza

-¡Lo que dijo él!- el castaño le miró con alarma, algo aliviado de que al menos Octavius sintiera algo de respeto por la vida de otros villanos

-Yo escucharía a tu amigo, Deadpool

-¡no somos amigos!- gritó frustrado el antiguo doctor. A su lado, Peter se golpeó la frente

-¡¡claro que somos amigos!! Bueno… ¡¡algo así!!

-Somos más como amantes… Recuérdame ¿por qué no debo volar a este tipo de una vez, sweetums?- el mayor le puso la mano en el hombro al arácnido mientras le miraba coqueto

“¿Por qué dije eso?”

[Bueno, es lo que sientes, ¿no?]

<¡Pero uno no declara sus sentimientos así!>

{¿De qué estan hablando, Wade?}

<Cierto, siempre olvidamos que Preston está aquí…>

[Que sea tu alma gemela no significa que no debes tener tacto]

{¿Spiderman es tu alma gemela?}

“¿Sigues con eso? ¡No es mi alma gemela! ¡No me ha preguntado si estoy bien y no parece que nada de lo que diga le afecte!”

[Hombre, todavía no se termina el comic…]

Sin saberlo, Peter le miraba con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Sweetums? ¿Deadpool le había dicho Sweetums? Eso solo quería decir una cosa… Pero, era imposible, ¿no?

-Debe… debe ser una mala broma… él no puede…- se revolvió el cabello, nervioso, antes de llevarse una mano al rostro- claro que tenía que ser Deadpool, ¡¡es el único en este puto mundo al que se le ocurren semejantes apodos!!

Rechinó los dientes mientras veía a Otto y al mercenario encargarse de los otros, demasiado sumido en su pequeño descubrimiento. Fue hasta que el mayor le disparó a Trapster e hizo explotar su contenedor de pegamento, que volvió a enfocarse en lo que estaba pasando.  
-Ya que Spidey no lo va a decir, supongo que es mi trabajo: Parece que estamos en una pegajosa situación~

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Es mi alma gemela!- exclamó horrorizado.

Si lograba regresar a su cuerpo, lo primero que haría sería tirarse por el Empire State de cabeza. Y quizá… solo quizá… hablar con el mercenario.


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas vuelven a la normalidad... al menos tan normales como pueden ser en sus vidas. Pero algunas platicas no pueden posponerse por mucho ¿o sí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cortisimo, porque no tengo fuerzas ni para rodar *hace como que rueda, pero falla miserablemente*

Saludó distraídamente a Luke mientras iba de camino a la sala de juntas de los Avengers, un libro de física en una mano y un sandwich en la otra.

La vida había vuelto a su curso normal luego del “cambio de cuerpo” que había tenido. Si le preguntaban, había sido como la versión bizarra de Freaky Friday… aunque con menos música. Se terminó su sandwich justo cuando llegaba a la sala, escuchando, aún con la puerta cerrada, como Tony se peleaba con Steve.  
Negando varias veces, cerró su libro y entró a la habitación, donde todos miraban con varios grados de interés la “plática” que sostenían los otros dos.

-¿Y ahora que mosca les picó a estos?- le preguntó a Falcon, que se reía con cada comentario irónico del rubio capitán

-No se ponen de acuerdo si van a dejar que Deadpool nos ayude con la siguiente misión

-¿Ah? ¿Deadpool?- si no fuera por la máscara, estaba seguro que el otro se habría preocupado por su cara de impacto.

Había estado evitando al mercenario por varios meses desde el pequeño incidente con el doctor Octavius. No porque fuera un cobarde, no, no, no… bueno, quizá un poco… No es como que todos los días descubras que tu alma gemela es un asesino a sueldo con serios problemas mentales y que tiene una insana obsesión con la comida mexicana. Eso puede llegar a asustar a cualquiera.

-¡Necesitamos a Wilson! Sus habilidades nos serían de utilidad para lo que estamos lidiando

-¿Por qué no mejor le hablamos a Punisher? ¡Al menos él no está más chiflado que una cabra!- el billonario parecía a punto de tener un ataque

-¿Será porque Deadpool tiene algo que él no? Algo así como… no sé… ¡un factor de regeneración!- Steve no iba a ceder tan facilmente, para la mala fortuna de Tony y de él mismo. Porque de todos los Avengers…

-¿Y quién hará equipo con él? ¿O lo vas a dejar ir solo?

-¿Con quién más?- Cap rodó los ojos y resopló- pues con Spiderman

… él era el único que toleraba y se llevaba bien con el mercenario. ¿Qué había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer esto?

______________________________

Ahora que por fin habían resuelto lo de la agente Preston y de nuevo tenía solamente a su par de cajas, el peso de lo que había ocurrido hacía meses con el arácnido super héroe parecía por fin caerle encima. Por un lado, creía fervientemente que se trataba de un malentendido…

[Claro…]

<La negación no te llevará a ninguna parte… a menos que tu destino sea la negación, entonces sí que llegaras a ella>

[…]

… y por otro, una pequeñisisisisisisisisima parte de él, tenía la esperanza de que fuera cierto. De que Spiderman estuviera destinado a ser su alma gemela.

-Pero como dije, es imposible~, mis sueños y anhelos de un mundo mejor se encuentran en el fondo del infierno, junto con Vetis y su ejército de demonios.

[¡Eres más terco que una mula y Logan juntos!]

<Tiene razón>

-¿Quién?

[¿Quién?]

<Pues tú~~>

Rodó los ojos, esto no tenía caso. Resopló y se levantó del sillón para rebuscar algo decente que comer en su refrigerador. Anaconda, de Nicki Minaj, resonó por todo el apartamento, avisándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje. No supo si ignorarlo o no… últimamente Preston le tenía en la mira, como una mamá con su hijo recién fuera de la casa que le vio crecer. No negaría que se sentía bien recibir esa atención, aunque era demasiado, incluso para alguien como él.

-mmm… ¡¡Santa Chimichanga!! - leyó el mensaje varias veces sin creérselo- ¡Cap quiere que le ayudemos a los Avengers!

<[En las grandes ligas estas~ a las grandes ligas vas~]>

-¡Debo planchar mi vestido!- dio saltitos por todo el apartamento. Parecía que la suerte al fin le sonreía.

___________________________

Respiró profundo, animándose mentalmente. La misión a la que había sido llamado era importante y la vida tal y como la conocía estaba en riesgo. Nada que no hubiera hecho antes, aunque en las ocasiones anteriores no había tenido que preocuparse porque su alma gemela fuera: a) hacer equipo con él y b) un mercenario con la moral de una papa… una linda papa.

-¿Linda? ¿Desde cuando considero a Wilson alguien lindo?- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin creerse lo que le pasaba- ok… ok… calma, Peter… has enfrentado cosas peores…. clonaciones, la guerra civil, diablos, ¡hasta estar en el cuerpo del doctor Octopus! ¡Esto no será nada!

Soltó un suspiró lleno de cansancio, extendió los brazos y se dejó caer de lo más alto del Empire State, lanzando una telaraña en el último momento antes de golpear el duro concreto. Que nadie dijera que Peter Parker no era hombre de palabra


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El trabajo en equipo siempre te lleva a los lugares más exóticos...   
> .  
> .  
> ... O porqué todos odian a los robots que tratan de dominar al mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ha sido un mal mes para mi y mi depresión...   
> Espero disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo al hacerlo :D

Fue hasta que llegó a la mansión de los Avengers, que su cerebro hizo la deducción de que ahí se encontraría a Spidey (no lo culpen, se tomó cuatro botellas de miel de maple al recibir la noticia de que estaría entre los grandes). Decir que se puso nervioso sería una aseveración muy a la ligera; claro, en su esplendoroso exterior, se veían tan fresco y seguro como siempre, pero por dentro parecía que una catástrofe nuclear se estuviera llevando a cabo. Y ni siquiera las cucarachas sobrevivirían.

[Oh, por Odín… ¿desde cuando nuestro hígado sangra?]

<No lo sé… pero me preocupa ese montón de nervios que se acercan hacia nosotros>

[¿cuál montón de…? ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!]

<¡Hombre, calmate! ¡Nos vas a matar!>

“P-pero… Spidey… está… ¿y si no le gusta mi vestido?”- se acomoda casualmente la falda de encaje

[Quizá no debiste ponerte uno en primer lugar… iremos a una misión, no a un club nocturno]

<Oh, ¿tendremos bebidas con sombrillitas?>

[Todas las que quieras]

“¡Silencio! ¿No ven que estoy teniendo una crisis aquí?”

[Te dije que no combinaras esas medias con las botas]

<Si, se ven ho-rri-bles>

Se aclaró la garganta y miró con una sonrisa nerviosa (bendita máscara, ¿qué haría sin ella?) a todos los presentes. Los superhéroes solo rodaron los ojos y algunos le miraron con pena ajena. Y Spiderman… bueno, el joven arácnido le miró unos instantes, antes de desviar la mirada y responderle algo a Daredevil.

[Ves, al menos no se rió]

<¡¡¡Eso cuenta como puntos a nuestro favor!!!>

-¿Hurra?- murmuró para sí mismo, mientras Cap los llamaba para afinar los detalles de la misión.

__________________

¿Por qué los villanos que querían destruir el planeta entero siempre ponían sus bases en los lugares más inaccesibles? Si no era en medio de Savage Land o el interior de un volcán activo (como uno de los malos de James Bond), era en lo más alto de una montaña, a casi dos mil metros de altura y rodeada de despeñaderos, profundos abismos y lo que parecía una villa fantasma. Con todo y su letrero de “Población: 0”.

-Más parece que vamos tras el Fantasma de la Ópera que tras un genio malvado del mal con sed de dominación mundial- murmuró Deadpool, mirando a su alrededor

-Esto te hace preguntarte cuánto pagan de renta- contestó en el mismo tono, ganándose las miradas de cansancio del resto de los Avengers- ¿Qué? No debe ser tan barata como en Queens

-Cap, ¿de verdad fue una buena idea juntarlos?- masculló molesto Iron Man, mirando con exasperación al rubio, a pesar de que el otro realmente no podía verlo por el casco.

-¿Quieres ser tú el que trabaje con Deadpool?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Prefiero quitarme el Arc Reactor!

-¿Saben? Hieren mis sentimientos…- el mercenario solo se cruzó de brazos e hizo un lindo puchero.

-Lo sé, ¿ves que me importe?

-¡Iron Man, basta!

[Sí, no te metas con nosotros Starksito]

<¡Tira barrio, tira barrio!>

Yup, iba a ser una misión muy larga. Casi hasta deseaba que el villano de turno le dejara inconsciente pronto, solo por tener que evitar todo esto.

___________________

Robots. Si no eran estúpidos ninjas, eran malditos robots. Al menos a nadie se le caían las bragas cuando los mataba.  
<¿Se puede matar a un robot?>

[Es una pregunta filosófica muy interesante, en realidad]

“Nerds, cierren la boca… ¿no ven que estamos ocupados?”

<Oh, sí… tu y Spidey, sentados en un árbol>

[Matando robots que intentan dominar el mundo, al tiempo que tratan de no morir]

<¡así no va la canción!>

-Como sea- rodó los ojos, cortando la cabeza de uno de los robots- no es la primera vez que bastardizamos una canción.

-Solo espero no sea “Estrellita donde estas…”…- murmuró Spiderman, esquivando a un par de robots, sujetándolos con su telaraña y lanzandolos contra el resto.

-¡Nah! Hasta yo tengo mis límites- sigue destajando robots por aquí y por allá, feliz de la vida- esa canción es un clásico, como la de Itsy Bitsy Spidey

-Argh… odio esa canción- el joven superhéroe esquivó por nada el puñetazo de una de esas cosas- en serio, si la escucho una vez más…  
-Pero Spidey…. tejió su telaraña… vino la lluvia…. y se la llevó~- cantaba al tiempo que enterraba sus katanas en los metálicos pechos  
El otro solo le gruñó sin dejar de pelear, golpeando con un poco más de saña a los robots que parecían no terminarse nunca. ¿De dónde sacaban tanto dinero para hacer estas cosas? ¿Vendían galletas de puerta en puerta? ¿Eso hacía Modock en sus ratos libres?

-Definitivamente debemos de preguntarle al genio malvado del mal cuál es su secreto… ¿Inversiones a largo plazo? ¿Venta de peluches personalizados? ¿Acciones en Ao3?

[Dudo que esa página tenga acciones]

<¿Bromeas? Con tantos fanfics, ¡¡¡deben ser ricos!!!>

[Pero…]

<¡¡Ricos!!>

-¿Prestamos? ¿Empeños de televisiones?- Spiderman seguía peleando contra una pequeña horda metalica- Quizá son banqueros… con los intereses que cobran, ganan millones

-Oh~, no lo habíamos pensado- rió un tanto maniático, incrustando su katana en los robots que habían saltado sobre él

<Es como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro>

[Son almas gemelas… por eso]

“Basta con tanta incoherencia”- hizo un puchero. No había tiempo para la historia de amor que sus cajas parecían inventarse.

-¡Deadpool, cuidado!- alcanzó a escuchar al joven héroe, antes de que un robot del tamaño de Hulk se le aventara encima  
-¡Waaaa!- la enorme cosa le aplastó, sacandole el aire- Uff… diablos… pesa…

-¡No te distraigas!- Spiderman destrozó los circuitos del robot y lo levantó con relativa facilidad, arrojandolo hacia el acantilado- se que no puedes morir, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto

-Ouch… lo sé… culpa de amarilla y blanca…- parece que se había roto una costilla

<[¡¡HEY!!]>

-Como sea- el otro le tendió la mano- vamos, aun tenemos que…

Un estruendo cortó sus palabras, y ambos miraron con asombro como la guarida del villano de turno empezaba a desmoronarse. A su alrededor, los robots detuvieron sus movimientos, hasta parecer estatuas brillantes que despedían un suave pitido.

-¡Diablos!- el sentido arácnido del menor enloqueció- ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí!

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?- sintió como le tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban los robots.

Nunca alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta del chico, pues una fuerte explosión ahogó cualquier sonido, mientras el piso se cimbró a sus pies para, luego de unos instantes, desplomarse hacia el acantilado.

[¡Estúpidos robots bomba!]

<¡Hicieron BOOOM!>

“¡¡¡Vale un carajo la vida!!!”


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al final, todo lo que necesitaban era tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte y un buen remojón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil años después, resurjo como el fenix (no Jean Gray, gracias al cielo)

Intentó lanzar una telaraña para sujetarse del pedazo de montaña que no estaba derrumbándose, pero con tan mala suerte, que una de las piedras la cortó de tajo. Después de eso, solo fueron minutos interminables de caer al vacío junto al mercenario, quien le sujetaba la mano con fuerza.

-¡Spidey… promete no matarme por esto!- gritó el mercenario, antes de envolverle en sus brazos y girarlo de tal manera que el mercenario sería quien recibiera el impacto de la caída.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- le miró con sorpresa. Sabía que el otro no podía morir, pero eso no aliviaba en nada esa horrible sensación en su pecho. Alma gemela o no.

-¡ja! Buena esa Spidey… ¡dime algo que no sepa!- el ruido de los escombros cayendo al agua le alertó que estaban a nada de hundirse en el helado y feroz río, que parecía rugir con burla de ellos.

-¡Wade, estoy hablando en serio!- rechinó los dientes.

Deadpool solo se encogió de hombros y antes de lo esperado, impactaron estrepitosamente contra el agua, que no tardó en arrastrarlos al fondo.

________________

[¡Dioses Asgardianos! ¡Está helada!]

<¿Cómo es posible que el agua esté tan fría sin hacerse hielo>

[Tenemos suerte de que eso no haya pasado, o el golpe nos hubiera roto todos los huesos]

“Pero igual duele..”- pensó, apretando aún más al chico contra su pecho, más por instinto que por otra cosa.

<Al menos Spidey está a salvo>

[Claro… si logramos salir del agua antes de que se ahogue]

<Buen punto....>

[O muera de hipotermia]

<Otro excelente punto>

Abrió los ojos y notó que Spidey también le miraba, aunque por la máscara, era difícil saber que tipo de expresión tenía. Se quedaron así unos minutos, e incluso la sensación de estar en el agua se volvió relajante. Cómo si en realidad solo existieran ellos dos en el mundo y nada malo pudiera pasar mientras permanecieran juntos. Se sentía… perfecto.

<Si esto no es amor~ no sé lo que será~>

[Bravo, arruinas un momento tan especial con tus selecciones de música cliché]

<¡Tú eres un cliché!>

“¡argh! ¿En serio?”

El jóven arácnido pareció también despertar de su pequeño lapsus, y de inmediato empezó a nadar hacia la superficie, sujetandole fuertemente del brazo, mientras los escombros de la montaña seguían cayendo en el río.

<¡Es tan lindo! Se preocupa por nosotros~>

[O tiene sentido común...]

<Como seaaaaaa....>

En cuanto asomaron la cabeza fuera del agua, tomaron aire como posesos. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, tosiendo agua y quizá un pulmón.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Spidey, entre jadeos

-como planta de corredor, sweetums…- resopló, una vez que tomó suficiente aire

[Eso no tiene sentido]

<Hasta yo lo sé>

-oh… sólo callense de una vez…- masculló, nadando junto al chico hacia la orilla. Se tumbaron largo rato ahí, escuchando las lejanas explosiones y el esporádico rugido de Hulk, que desde lo alto de la montaña parecía divertirse mucho.

-me… me llamaste sweetums…- murmuró el joven superhéroe

-sip…- fue todo lo que contestó, sin dejar de mirar el cielo- tu… preguntaste si estaba bien…

-sí… lo hice…- Spidey suspiró algo atontado, antes de tomar su mano- … es tan… raro…

-... yup…- acarició lentamente el dorso de su mano con el pulgar- … ¿está bien si dejamos el shock y las preguntas para después?

-Es lo más inteligente que te he escuchado decir en todo el día- el chico rió suave, apretando su mano.

La enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al escucharle reír, fue toda la prueba que necesitaba para saber que las cosas estarían bien


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay nada más cliché que casi morir de hipotermia con tu alma gemela~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La eternidad la fin me alcanzó y me pateó, exigiendo que subiera esto xD

El frío le calaba los huesos y la ligera ventisca que llevaba unos veinte minutos, no ayudaba en nada. A su lado, Deadpool hablaba sin parar sobre lo increíble que sería ir al parque de diversiones, comer algodón de azucar y quizá dispararle a algunos payasos

-¿Sabes que sería mejor?- trató de que el castañeo de sus dientes no fuera tan notorio- No morir de hipotermia

[No me gusta ser la voz de la razón…]

<Pues no la seas, ¡duh!>

[ejem… como decía… No me gusta ser la voz de la razón, pero aquí Sweetums habla con la pura verdad]

“¡No le digas así! ¡solo yo puedo decirle así!”

<¿por qué no?>

-Wade… ¿me estas escuchando?- el castaño se cruzó de brazos, aún tiritando como gelatina.

“¡Porque es mi Spidey!”

[Somos tú… ¡no puedes estar celoso de tí mismo!]

<Eso… eso es un nuevo nivel de locura, creo>

“No me importa~, Spidey es mio y solo mio, ¡jo!”

-¡Wade!

[¡Pero también nosotros queremos!]

<¡Sí! ¡no seas egoísta!>

“Nada, nada… ¡mio, mio, mio, mio!”

El chico resopló bastante enojado, tenía frío y su supuesta alma gemela le ignoraba. Masculló entre dientes y se pegó al mercenario, quien estaba muy calentito pese al clima de la montaña. ¿Cómo le hacía?

-¿ah?

[¿Qué?]

<Feel the love~>

-deja de discutir con tus cajas y mejor ayúdame a buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos- se frotó los brazos, sintiéndose un poco menos al borde del congelamiento

[Busca calor, como los gatitos]

<¡Abrazalo!>

-ahm… yo… ¿qué?- el mercenario le miró estúpidamente (o eso deducía, muy difícil saber con la máscara)

-Necesitamos encontrar donde refugiarnos, y esperar que el resto de los Avengers reciban la señal de mi localizador- dijo lento, como si hablara con un niño particularmente problemático.

[Creo que lo rompió]

<Y eso que solo le dio un arrimón… jijiji…. arrimón>

[Muy maduro de tu parte]

-¿ah?- parecía que solo obtendría monosílabos del otro.

-Solo… sígueme y no te separes mucho- masculló, un poco más molesto que antes

_____________________

Después de mucho deambular por ahí, encontraron una cueva, pero tan pequeña, que apenas cabían los dos sentados, muy pegados el uno al otro. Afuera, el aire silbaba con furia, haciendo que la temperatura bajara más.

-¿por qué tardaran tanto?- el joven super héroe recargó la cabeza en su hombro, levantándose la máscara lo suficiente para poder respirar sin problemas

-¿tal vez se encontraron con el hombre de las nieves?- respondió, apoyando un brazo sobre sus hombros, totalmente casual.

[Más cliché y mueres]

<ya ha muerto antes, así que supongo que esta bien>

“¡Hush!”

-¡ah! Por fin hablas como una persona más o menos funcional- el chico resopló, aunque sin quitarse el brazo de encima- ya me preguntaba cuánto duraría tan maravilloso silencio

-Oh, vamos… me adoras y a mi linda voz

-Obviamente- suspiró por quinceava vez el menor, encogiéndose en sí mismo sintiendo frío de nuevo

-¡ves!- rió encantado, abrazandolo- ¡calor corporal!

-No, gracias- el chico le sacó la lengua, aunque se acurrucó más contra él- espero que nos encuentren pronto… siento que se me caerán los dedos

-¡eso jamás! ¡Puedo chuparlos para que se pongan calentitos!- dijo demasiado ansioso y animado

-¡Wade!- Spiderman se sonrojó furiosamente, escondiendo las manos bajo sus axilas.

-¡Ese es mi nombre!

<Nosotros no tenemos nombre…>

[Somos voces en su cabeza, eso es obvio]

-Pero no el tuyo~- hizo un puchero- ¡Spidey! ¡no sé tu nombre!

<¡Es una calamidad!>

[El mismísimo fin del mundo]

-Ah…- el joven héroe le miró entre mortificado y apenado- tienes razón…

-¿y? ¿me lo diras? Digo, ¡somos almas gemelas y esas cosas cósmicas! ¡Y no puedo estarte llamando Spidey todo el tiempo! ¿O si?

-¿qué? ¡Claro que no!- el chico se llevó una mano a la frente. No es que no confiara en Deadpool (bueno, sí, no lo hacia… Demándenlo), pero no parecía muy inteligente decirle a un mercenario con serios problemas mentales su identidad secreta. Aunque por otro lado… él mismo lo había dicho, eran almas gemelas. Eso debía contar, ¿verdad?- … Peter…

-¿Cómo?- le miró con cara de tonto por unos cinco minutos

<La tuya con guacamole>

[Creo que nos acaba de decir su nombre]

<No le escuché bien>

[Dijo Peter]

<¿Peter?>

[Sí, así es]

“Peter… Pet… Pete… mmm… ”

<Pudimos haberlo adivinado>

[Es bastante común]

-¡¡PETEY!!- gritó a todo pulmón, casi rompiéndole los tímpanos al otro

-Oh, por Odín… sabía que era una mala idea…- se lamentó el castaño, mientras Wade repetía sin cesar ‘¡Petey, Petey!’

Cuando el resto de los Avengers les encontraron, Deadpool yacía en el suelo, envuelto en telarañas de pies a cabeza, con un Spiderman a punto de un aneurisma.


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman y Deadpool al fin han aceptado que son almas gemelas. ¿Pero cómo lo tomará el resto? No solo eso, sino que hay cosas por resolver antes de tener un final feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví, en forma de ficha XD

Stark miró con mala cara al mercenario, quien no dejaba de hacerle arrumacos a Spiderman, bueno, más de los que usualmente le hacía. Y el chico solo se removía incómodo, aunque menos de lo que acostumbraba.

-Steve… algo se traen esos dos…- compartió sus observaciones con el rubio, tratando de ser discreto, por una vez en su vida.

-Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón- el otro hombre también miraba con cierta fascinación como Deadpool se arrojaba sobre el joven superhéroe, insistiendo que debía estar calentito para evitar un posible resfriado.

-¡Wade!- se quejó el chico, aunque sin un atisbo de soltarse del enorme abrazo al que era sometido por el mercenario

-¿Wade?- ambos super héroes se miraron perplejos. No que la identidad de Deadpool fuera un secreto, y si bien Spiderman a veces llamaba al otro por su apellido,  nunca de los nunca había usado su nombre.

-¡El fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos!- gritó Tony, llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-Que espere a que descansemos y comamos algo…- murmuró adormilado Hawkeye, acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

-¡Qué no voy a meterme bajo la camisa de tu traje!- protestó el más joven, ahora sí intentando escapar del mayor  
-¡Pero la hipotermia!

Sería un largo viaje a casa.

______________________

Natasha miró con cierto morbo como Deadpool seguía a Spiderman por toda la mansión, como un hiperactivo cachorro a su adorado amo. Una buena analogía, si era honesta consigo misma. Y es que, desde que regresaron de aquella misión en la Montaña del Mal (en serio, traten de decirlo sin rodar los ojos), día sí y día también, el mercenario parecía materializarse en los mismos lugares que el joven superhéroe, sin importar cuantas veces el resto le intentara sacar.

Lo que era aún más sorprendente, Spiderman solo suspiraba resignado, dejándose toquetear, con una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible por la máscara. ¿Qué había ocurrido entre esos dos en las tres horas que pasaron en el fondo de ese acantilado? Natasha no tenía ni la menor idea, ni las ganas de saber.

-¡Vamos a comer a ese puesto de tacos que te dije el otro día!- dijo entusiasmado el mercenario, colgando del brazo del chico, lo cual parecía muy difícil, tomando en cuenta que era mucho más alto que el otro.

-¿De nuevo tacos?- negó el arácnido- eso comimos ayer… y el dia anterior… y el anterior…. y toda la semana- al escucharr eso, Black Widow arqueó una ceja

-¡Pero de que otra manera podré cortejar a mi Sweetums!- moqueó Deadpool, aferrándose más al menor, y provocando que la ex-asesina abriera un poco más los ojos, sorprendida.

-Así que… ¿toda la semana?- la pelirroja les miró con una sonrisa torcida, secretamente orgullosa al ver como el mercenario soltó un agudo gritito

-¡Jesús en paracaídas y tabla de surf! ¡Casi nos matas de un susto!

-Corrección, casi te mata a TI del susto- Spiderman se encogió de hombros- yo ya sabía que estaba aquí

-¿Y no me dijiste?- el mayor se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendido- ¿Qué clase de alma gemela eres?-

“Oh… “ pensó Natasha, parpadeando una vez

-La tuya, tonto…- el chico se levantó la máscara hasta la altura de la nariz y le sacó la lengua al otro- ahora vamos, me muero de hambre- y sin más, tomó de la mano a Deadpool y se lo llevó a la cocina.

Media hora después, Bucky encontró a la pelirroja, quien no dejaba de parpadear, murmurando en ruso palabras sin sentido.

_________________________

Clint entró a la sala para ver un poco de televisión, pero no había caminado ni tres pasos cuando se detuvo, mirando con una expresión indescifrable como Deadpool acariciaba la espalda de un muy dormido Spiderman. La posición en la que estaban dejaba ver que llevaban largo rato ahí, pues el chico prácticamente estaba sobre el regazo del mercenario, escondiendo parcialmente su rostro en el cuello del mismo.

Por su parte, el mayor se veía demasiado tranquilo, lo cual era una revelación por sí misma. El arquero solo sacó su celular, tomó una foto discreta y se volvió a su cuarto. Ni de broma molestaba a esos dos, apreciaba demasiado su vida, aunque ahora entendía un poco a Nat, sin duda ver tanta domesticidad en Deadpool era algo para anotar en el calendario.

____________________

‘@Hawkguy: Miren lo que encontré o_o (link a la imagen)’

‘@Capsicle: ¿Están dormidos? ¿en nuestra sala?  -__-#’

‘@BuckyBear: Rayos, ¿estás seguro de que Deadpool no lo drogó o algo?’

‘@IronPants: ¿A nadie más que a mi le preocupa que ese mercenario siga apareciendo en nuestra Torre?‘

‘@FalconPunch: Bueno, yo no voy a ir a decirle que se vaya, aun tengo mucho por vivir’

‘@DocTHOR: SIN DUDA LA PRESENCIA DEL MERCENARIO HABLADOR ES POCO APRECIADA, PERO EL HOMBRE DE LAS ARAÑAS SE VE FELIZ °u°’

‘@BuckyBear: @DocTHOR deja de escribir todo en mayúsculas…’

‘@FalconPunch: Sí, ya te explicamos que es como si estuvieras gritando’

‘@DocTHOR: LO SIENTO MUCHO, MIS AMIGOS’

‘@Capsicle: *sigh* no tiene caso…’

‘@IronPants: Supongo que soy el único que realmente se preocupa por la integridad de este equipo’

‘@Hawkguy: ¿Así le dices ahora a la Torre?’

‘@Capsicle: Burn, bitch~’

‘-@IronPants ha salido de la conversación-’

‘@BuckyBear: uy, que no aguanta nada’

‘@Hawkguy: Imprimiré esta conversación y la enmarcaré en la sala >:D’

‘@Capsicle: iré por pizza… ¿gustan?’

‘@DocTHOR: ¡¡CON MUCHO PLACER, CAPITÁN!!’

‘-@Capsicle ha salido de la conversación-’

‘-@DocTHOR ha salido de la conversación-’

‘-@Hawkguy ha salido de la conversación-’

‘-@BuckyBear ha salido de la conversación-’

‘-@FalconPunch ha salido de la conversación-’

_______________________

Spiderman le miró fijamente, los brazos cruzados y un aura de seriedad que asustaría hasta al propio Fury (o quizá exageraba, pero ¿quién lo sabría?). Él solo hacía como que no le veía, hablando de las ventajas de tener un bolsillo lleno con nata.

[Eso no tiene ninguna ventaja… ¡nos llenamos de hormigas!]

<Pero olemos dulce~>

-¡Hasta Amarilla me apoya!- rió nerviosamente, esperando distraer al chico

-Y estoy seguro que Blanca está totalmente en contra- afirmó, resoplando

[Ah, lo adoro~]

<¿Y yo qué?>

“Lo siento, no puedes competir contra mi Sweetums”

[Insisto en que yo también debería poder llamarle así]

-Nada, es mi baby boy, mi Spidey pay de frambuesa, mi arañosa chimichanga, mi Sweetums, mio y solo mio- rezongó a Blanca, provocando que los colores se le subieran a la cara al arácnido. Una suerte que llevara máscara

-¿De dónde sacas tantos apodos?- murmuró, abochornado

-Yo solo soy un instrumento del a…- nope, no podía decir eso, aún era muy pronto- …¿del arenoso?

<¡Cerca!>

[¿En serio? ¿Arenoso? Y justo cuando creí que no serías más tonto]

-Wade… tu patético intento de desviar la conversación no funcionará- el chico se acercó un par de pasos- quiero que me respondas

-ahm… ¿cuál era la pregunta?- se rascó la cabeza, haciéndose el tonto

Peter rechinó los dientes, cerrando con fuerza los puños. El mercenario solo tragó con duro, esperando recibir un puñetazo o una patada… quizá ser lanzado del alto edificio en el que se encontraban.

[Amor apache]

<¡Masoquismo! Espera… eso hace a Petey… ¡nuestro Dominante!>

[Eso suena muy bien]

“¡Ahora no! ¡No podemos pensar en esas cosas mientras mi baby boy nos ve con cara de querer mandarnos hasta el otro lado de la galaxia”

<¿Habrá vida inteligente allá?>

[Más que aquí, sí]

-Solo quiero verte…- murmuró el héroe, dejando caer los hombros- solo eso…

-Pero ya me estas viendo… ¿no?- se removió, desviando la mirada

[No se refiere a eso]

<¡ya sabemos! Pero no puede pedirnos así como así que… que…>

“Nos quitemos la máscara”

-Creí que…- empezó a decir el otro, antes de que su enojo volviera con más fuerza- ¡Tu eres el tonto que no deja de decir lo de las almas gemelas! ¡Y aun así…! ¡Aun así no confías en mí lo suficiente para mostrarme tu rostro!- su voz empezó a quebrarse, pero no le importaba

-¡Tu tampoco me has dejado verte a la cara y no me estoy quejando…!- también empezó a gritar. La ira era el sentimiento más fácil de manejar

[Lo haces]

<24/7, los 365 días del año>

-¡… tanto…!

-¡Pues lo haré cuando tú lo hagas!

-¡Me parece perfecto!

-¡Pues hazlo!

-¡Igual tu!

Ambos tomaron sus máscaras y se las quitaron de un jalón, respirando agitados por el remolino de emociones que sentían en su interior. Durante largos segundos solo pudieron mirarse a los ojos; Peter notando el precioso mar que era la mirada del otro y Wade lo cálido de aquel par de avellanas.

<¡¡¡Super empalagoso!!!>

[¡Callate!, arruinas el ambiente]

-¿Feliz?- preguntó en voz baja el mercenario, acortando la distancia entre los dos. Cielos, Peter era precioso, y su rebelde cabello le llamaba a despeinarlo más, como el canto de una sirena

-Mucho…- le respondió con sinceridad el menor, observando con curiosidad cada marca, cada cicatriz e imperfección en el rostro del otro- ahora sí puedo hacer esto…- dio el pequeñp paso que aún les alejaba y, apoyando sus manos en el amplio pecho del mayor, se puso de puntitas para besarle despacio en la boca.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo pasa y la vida es un poco más perfecta. pero no todo es color de rosa....  
> Wade culpa a las compañías mineras por eso…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El gran finale de esta serie. ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!

El calor era insoportable, y ni siquiera el ventilador en la máxima potencia aliviaba su malestar. Se removió varias veces hasta que no pudo más y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, maldiciendo al clima y a las malvadas corporaciones responsables del calentamiento global.

-Ugh… y apenas son…- miró el reloj que descansaba en la mesa de noche- ¡Las dos de la mañana!

[No nos vendría mal una glaciación]

<Un invierno nuclear suena tentador>

-Deja… dormir…- murmuró Peter a su espalda, golpeándolo con una de las almohadas que estaba abrazando (osea, prefería un montón de tela, relleno y ácaros a su escultural cuerpo)

-¡Pero Petey!-  se quejó de forma extremadamente masculina, haciendo un puchero- hace mucho calor.

El castaño abrió a duras penas un ojo, observando sin verdadero interés al mayor, quién seguía haciendo su berrinche. Con toda la calma del mundo, se dio la vuelta, mascullando al sentir las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo por culpa del sudor

-¿Y eso te da derecho a no dejarme dormir?- el chico se talló los ojos, un poco más despierto.

-Sí… quiero decir, no, pero eres mi alma gemela, deberías entender mi sufrimiento, ¡el calor!, sudo como puerco y las cicatrices me pican… ¡Ni siquiera puedo abrazarte porque nos quedamos todos pegajositos! Y no en el sentido que más quisiera- movió sus inexistentes cejas, insinuante. aunque no duró mucho así, pues volvió a sus quejas- ¡Y ya me bañé tres veces con agua fría, si sigo así, me desharé como la bruja del Mago de Oz… La película, no la banda española…Y yo que creí que podría aprovecharme de que por fin duermes sin camisa y en boxers, pero noooooo, ¡el puto clima me lo arruina! ¡Y esas almohadas del infierno!- tomó la que le había lanzado y la miró con toda la mala leche que podía juntar un mercenario en ropa interior, sudoroso y quejón.

El castaño se rió un poco, divertido por toda la gama de emociones por las que pasaba su novio-no-novio. Apenas tenían tres meses saliendo y aún no definían qué eran exactamente, no que le molestara, al contrario, le quitaba un peso de encima. Considerando que hasta antes del incidente en la montaña, nunca se había considerado gay, ni siquiera un poco bi curioso.

-¿Qué tienen mis almohadas?- Peter sentó mejor en la cama, despegándose la sabana que insistía en hacerla de segunda piel

-¡Pues que son malvadas! ¡Me roban tu cariño!- el mercenario le gruñó a dicho objeto, antes de lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación- ¡Prefieres hacerles arrumacos a ellas que a mi!- tomó la otra almohada y le hizo lo mismo que a la anterior

-Y ahora ya no tengo ninguna- murmuró divertido el castaño, riendo quedito- ¿cómo se supone que dormiré?

[¡Es nuestra oportunidad de oro!]

<¡¿Qué esperas?!>

-Bueno… supongo que tendré que sacrificarme~- se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, una mano en la frente y cara de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo- usame como tu almohada~

-Deberían nombrar una calle en tu honor- el chico rodó los ojos, antes de acomodarse de nuevo para dormir, pero esta vez, usando el amplio y fuerte pecho de Wade como almohada personal

-Con un beso me basta~

<O una mam….>

[¡¡BUENAS NOCHES!!]

Peter solo volvió a reír, moviéndose poquito para dejarle un casto beso en la boca. Después de eso, se abrazó a él y volvió a dormir.

Tardaron quince minutos en despegarse a la mañana siguiente, pero Wade sintió que lo había valido

________________________

Suspiró por enésima vez, mirando la pantalla de la computadora. Llevaba tres horas y aun no podía terminar el dichoso reporte de laboratorio que debía entregar en menos de seis horas. Diablos, ni siquiera había salido a su ronda nocturna como Spiderman, demasiado enfrascado en su tarea.

Decidiendo que no podría soportar ni un minuto más, se levantó de la silla en la que se había apercherado y se estiró tanto como pudo, escuchando como sus agarrotadas articulaciones protestaban por el repentino movimiento. Se revolvió el cabello y caminó hacia la sala, donde desde hace rato Wade veía la televisión, peleando con sus cajas sobre el protagonista o algo así.

-¡hey, baby boy! Al fin regresas al mundo de los vivos… No que te hayas perdido gran cosa, un par de películas románticas y un documental sobre cómo se hace la pintura. Me asusta que Blanca lo haya encontrado interesante

[Es cultura general]

<ABURRIDOOOOOOOO>

-Oh, eso es grave- se sentó en el brazo del sillón, acariciando los hombros del otro- incluso yo encuentro eso aburrido… ¿Cómo hiciste para aguantar tanto tiempo viendo ese documental?

-Bueno… estabas ocupado… y esa cosa que estás haciendo se ve importante, así que…- el mercenario se encogió de hombros- ¿qué es un poco de muerte cerebral a causa de un super aburrido documental?

-Wade…- susurró, sorprendido de lo que había hecho el hombre- gracias… de verdad…- no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía. Que Wade Winston Wilson se quedará quieto y dispuesto a ver la pintura secarse (literalmente) iba más allá de todo lo que se conocía en el universo. Por Assimov, si esto no era el verdadero amor de un alma gemela, entonces no sabía que podria ser.

-Nah, no fue nada Sweetums- el mayor le sonrió, tomando sus manos

Miró el reloj, la puerta de su habitación y después a Wade. Realmente debía terminar ese reporte, gran parte de su calificación dependía de eso. Pero también deseaba compensar a su novio-no-novio por ser tan maravilloso; y estaba seguro que si esperaba hasta la mañana siguiente, con su suerte, no tendría tiempo para ello.

-Vamos, creo que hay una pizzería abierta cerca de Central Park

-¿ah? ¿Ya terminaste tu papel del mal?- el mercenario ladeó el rostro, como un cachorrito confundido

-Sí, todo revisado dos veces y corregido ortográficamente- mintió sin parpadear

-¡yeih! ¡Pizza!- el ojiazul se levantó de un salto y le jaló consigo- ¡vamos, Petey! ¡¡pizza!!

Regresaron al departamento casi cuando el sol empezaba a salir. De más está decir que Peter descubrió que tenía la habilidad de escribir un reporte de laboratorio, beber café y columpiarse por la ciudad al mismo tiempo. Pero en ningún momento se arrepintió de su decisión

__________________________

La horrible maceta que la pelirroja amiga de Peter les había regalado cayó al suelo con fuerza, rompiéndose. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó, enfrascados como estaban en ver quien dominaba aquel furioso beso que compartían. Wade incluso juraría que por una vez en ese día, ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo: que ese feo cachivache merecía morir así.

El castaño le empujó con fuerza contra la pared, ganándose un gruñido del mercenario, quien no tardó nada en tomarle del cuello del traje de Spiderman, jalandole contra sí, haciendo chocar sus labios con una brutalidad impresionante. El sabor metálico de la sangre no se hizo esperar, aumentando el frenesí entre ellos.

-Chingado, Petey…- el mayor rasguñó su espalda por encima de la tela, seguro de haberlo roto.

Por toda respuesta, el chico se arqueó levemente, apretando los brazos del otro con una fuerza que casi se los rompe. Ambos buscaban hacerle daño al otro, demasiado enojados para pensar en las consecuencias.

<¡¿Quién se cree que es?! ¡No tiene ningún derecho!>

[Deberíamos tomar un momento para respirar y calmarnos]

<¡Y un carajo, Hippie!>

[¡¡¿A quién llamas Hippie?!! ¡Excusa barata de conciencia!]

<¡Aquí lo único barato es tu trasero!>

[¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué clase de respuesta idiota es esa? Me das asco]

“¡Callénse con una jodida chingada!”

[¿Tu qué? ¡Ni siquiera puedes cuidar de tu alma gemela!]

<¡Sí! ¡De no ser por ese mocoso Storm, ahora tendríamos brocheta de Spidey!>

-Y todavía tiene el descaro de besarte- murmuró gravemente contra los labios de Peter, antes de morder su cuello con saña

-¡En la mejilla! ¡Diablos, Wade! ¡la jodida mejilla!- el castaño respondió, tirando del collar del mercenario, intentando separarle de él- ¡y tú vas y le rompes la nariz!

-¡Debi haberlo matado!- clavó más sus dientes, hasta sentir como el spandex cedía junto con la suave piel del chico, dejándole un sabor acre

-¡¿Por qué tienes que exagerarlo todo?!- enterró sus dedos en la espalda del mayor, con furia desmedida, lastimando sin piedad las cicatrices.

-¡¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¡No quiero que ningun rubio pendejo con poderes de cerillo venga y me robe a mi alma gemela!

-¿Y tan poco confías en mí, que piensas que un puto beso en la mejilla me va a hacer caer rendido a los pies de alguien más?

-¡Confío en ti!- casi gritó, mirándolo al fin a los ojos, notando el oscuro y retorcido fuego en ellos, seguro de que su propia mirada estaba así- ¡pero no confío en el pinche jodido mundo! ¡Tengo bastante mierda encima como para saberlo!

-¡No te creas tan especial, Wade!- rechinó los dientes, harto de las estupideces del asesino- ¡No eres el único que sabe la clase de maldito y asqueroso mundo que es este! ¡Pero yo elegí confiar en ti!

-¡¿Estás sordo o qué?!- le zarandeó con brusquedad por los hombros, aunque se detuvo al ver un hilillo de sangre bajarle por la nariz

[¡Diablos! ¡nononononono!]

<¡Se nos va!>

-¡mierda! ¡Petey! ¡L-lo siento!- le soltó para tomarle del mentón con mano temblorosa- lo sientolosientolosiento…

–Estoy bien…- intentó calmarle, limpiándose con el pulgar la sangre- debe ser la adrenalina…- suspiró, colocando su mano sobre la del mercenario- de verdad, Wade…

-Lo siento…- siguió repitiendo, sintiéndose un monstruo por lo que le había hecho a su Petey pay

El chico solo dejó caer los hombros, envolviendo al ojiazul en un suave abrazo. También había lastimado al otro sin miramientos, cuando debió ser la voz de la razón en esa tonta discusión.

-Yo también lo siento, Wadey- susurró contra su mejilla, dejando pequeños besos- de verdad…

-no quiero perderte… no a ti…- su voz sonaba demasiado débil y asustada como para pertenecer a uno de los más letales mercenarios del mundo

-No lo harás Wade…- siguió con sus besos, ahora bajando por su cuello, mientras dibujaba ligeros círculos en su espalda- eres mi alma gemela… y me haces feliz…

-… ¿mucho?- se aferró del joven héroe, pero no con la misma ferocidad de antes

-Mucho, mucho, mucho…- detuvo sus besos y apoyó la frente en el hombro del mayor- ¿y yo? ¿te hago feliz?

-¡Claro que sí!

[¡¡Es la felicidad embotellada en un sexy cuerpo!!]

<¿Cómo no ser felices con Petey pay?>

-¿seguro?- sonrió de lado al sentir cómo las manos del mercenario bajaban por su espalda, hasta acariciar descaradamente su trasero

-Seguro, seguro… como que tienes el culito más lindo de todo el multiverso

Peter no pudo evitar reír, es que aquel hombre era ridículamente adorable. Y todo suyo para disfrutar (¿qué? ¿De verdad creían que Wade era el único posesivo?)

______________________

Soltó un ruidito de contento, disfrutando de los perezosos besos que le daba Wade por toda la espalda. Acababan de hacer el amor por primera vez, y ambos se sentían demasiado cansados como para levantarse, pero no lo suficiente como para dormirse; así que solo dejaban pasar el tiempo en un inusual y dulce silencio.

Al menos hasta que el mercenario decidió que ya era suficiente y le acomodó boca abajo, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Sus grandes y callosas manos encontraron el camino de nuevo hacia su entrada y desvergonzadamente metió un par de dedos, sonriendo para sí mismo al sentirle aún tan abierto

-¡Wade!

-Me gusta como dices mi nombre… pero creo que no es el tono correcto- susurró con malicia, moviendo su mano

-¡W-Wade!- el chico no pudo más que gemir, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¡oh! y estas rojo como… ¡como pay de cereza!

Definitivamente mataría a su novio-no novio… aunque… al sentirle de esa forma tan íntima, restregándose sin pudor alguno contra su pierna, se notaba que aquel término ya no serviría más.

-Solo a mi… ah… me toca el… el novio más pervertido…- balbuceó, maldiciendo a su cuerpo por aceptar tan de buena gana todo lo que Wade le hacía

[¡¡¡Somos su novio!!!]

<¡Hit and Score~!>

-Nada… solo yo soy novio de mi Sweetums- besó con reverencia su nuca, demasiado feliz por las palabras de su adorado Spidey- yo y nadie más~

-N-nadie m-más…- repitió encantado el castaño, sintiendole entrar al fin.

Y si Wade Wilson; a.k.a Deadpool, alma gemela, novio y probable causa de muerte por exceso de sexo del único e inigualable Peter Parker, identidad secreta de Spiderman, alguna vez creyó en Dios, ahora le daba las gracias. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: (O spoilers… no sé)  
> *Honestamente, no sé como se traduciría al español, así que la deje tal y como aparece en los comics D:
> 
> **Originalmente es: You ok? ( Avenging Spider-Man #13)


End file.
